Angry Office Christmas Party
'''Angry Office Christmas Party '''is a video starring Brandon Rogers and other actors. It was uploaded on 19th December 2015, and as of April of 2019, has amassed over 9,800,000 views. The video is widely acclaimed, with many viewers praising the gags and the relationship between two male intern characters. This video was a sequel to Angry Office, a video which features the same characters and was uploaded three months prior. The office are getting ready for Christmas and are anticipating the visit from their CEO. However, not long into the celebrations, things start to take a deadly turn... Plot Dorian Ditsen, the head of marketing at Nightingale Auto Insurance, is looking forward to celebrating the holiday season with his coworkers, but is less enthusiastic about the cold weather that comes with the festivity. The office manager, Craig Dildon, has asked Dorian and his assistant, Diesel, to throw a Christmas party, which they do by decorating the office and setting out party food (which contains no carbohydrates). Dorian reveals that the CEO of the company, Regina Brothenstinkle, is coming to congratulate the employees for being the top branch in the company for six months (since the human resources manager committed suicide by shooting himself, much to Dorian's satisfaction). James Shaft, the head accountant, comments on how Dorian being Muslim and gay makes his frustrated. James could be considered to be a neo-nazi, as his cubical is decorated with stockings with swastikas sewn on. He reveals that his Christmas wish is for his wheelchair to not get stolen anymore. Meanwhile, Ernie is still an alcoholic, and can be seen pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels out of a Christmas tree with a crudely written Post-It Note reading "EGGNOG" on it. Vishalam Rangan, the senior account manager, is Hindi and so does not celebrate Christmas. However, Dorian insists on decorating her cubicle, much to her annoyance and constant attempts to revert her cubicle to normal. Meanwhile, Dorian tries to ask Craig for a salary increase, but gets a plant thrown at his head. Jimmy Rustler, the receptionist, has also stolen James' wheelchair while he was using the toilet, much to the others' amusement. Jimmy reveals that his resolution for the previous year was to hang himself. Craig is in his office being interviewed by the camera man when Diesel runs in to tell him that Regina has arrived. Although he dislikes her, he happily greets her. While wishing her a "Merry Christmas", she reveals that she doesn't celebrate the holiday (much to Vishalam's approval), but that her gay assistant, Kevin, does, who begins to flirt with Diesel (who is also presumed to be gay), much to Dorian's annoyance. While on her way with Craig to his office, she admires the decorations, pointing out that the office have their own Jesus (actually James, who has long hair and a beard). While speaking with Craig, he brings out a ventriloquist doll, which he uses to insult and make sexual comments to Regina. Offended, Regina takes the doll and throws him to the floor. In the foyer, Kevin and Diesel flirt and get to know each other, while Dorian tries to make negative comments about Diesel to Kevin, hoping to put Kevin off. They get into a verbal argument, until Kevin throws a large Christmas decoration at Dorian's head, causing him to fall over. Meanwhile, Jimmy is upset that an unflattering mugshot has been used of him as part of his paedophillia records on a sex-offender registry database. While the staff (except for Regina and Vishalam) sing Christmas songs around the tree, the lights suddenly turn off. Craig goes to check on the generator, while Ernie realises they are locked in. Craig can be heard screaming, and is found dead face-down on the floor (allowing Jimmy to steal his wallet). Dorian demands that Diesel protects him, but Diesel reveals that he's in a relationship with Kevin, and the two make out. While James blames the situation on refugees, an unknown person loops a line of Christmas lights around his neck, strangling him. The others all lie on the floor to create a plan, such as sticking together or sacrificing Jimmy - but Vishalam is dragged into a doorway while this happens. The others run, with Jimmy stealing James' wheelchair, but Dorian finds Ernie dead, his whiskey having been poisoned. Regina finds Jimmy hanging from a doorway by a string of Christmas lights, while a loud monstrous sound is heard. Regina and Dorian find Diesel and Kevin nailed to the wall, dead, with "HO HO" written in blood on their chests. Suddenly, a decoration is thrown at Diesel's head, and the possessed ventriloquist dummy is revealed to be the murderer, angry after being badly handled by Regina. He flies at Dorian, dragging him into the darkness, leaving Regina alone. Regina, panicking, takes an overdose of medication to commit suicide to avoid being blamed for the deaths. However, as soon as she does so, Craig jumps out on her and the lights switch on, revealing the murders to be an elaborate prank. However, Regina collapses and presumably dies, shocking the others who don't know what to do. Cast * Dorian - Brandon Rogers * Craig - Stephen Weighill * Vishalam - Natalie Hawkins * Jimmy - Benjamin Hall * James - Stephen Rezza * Ernie - Seth Munson * Diesel - David Burton-Espinoza * Kevin - David Benz * Regina - Georgina Leahy * Cameraman - Gabriel Gonzalez Trivia * This is one of the only videos to feature a speaking part from Gabriel Gonzalez, the cameraman for many of Brandon's videos. He can be heard saying "No, no, no!" when he tries to stop Regina from taking her overdose. Category:Videos